ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS
by chikyuukuma13
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI CINCO CHICAS DEMENTES Y DESQUISIADAS FANATICAS SIN DUDA DE LOS AVENGERS ROMPIERA LAS REGLAS DE CONVIVENCIA EN LA TORRE BUENO LO VAN A DESCUBRIR SOLO SI ENTRAN A ESTA FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola amigos como están? aqui les traigo un Nuevo fic pero primero unas aclaraciones de este**

**Los personajes de los avengers no son mios solo los pido prestados para mis maquiavélicos planes muajajajaja.**

**Solo estos personajes son mios:**

**Ariel:18 años, fan de iron man **

**Sofia:17 años, fan super demente enamorada de bruce y hulk **

**Rebeca :18 años, fan de capitán paleta (XD) **

**Samanta: 18 años, fan de loki **

**Amanda: 17 años, fan de Nick fury **

**Segundo la idea principal es de la escritora ****Kakushi Miko**** y de su fic que me inspiro "Reglas de convivencia de la Torre Avengers" si pidi permiso para hacerlo asi que no enfanden o me acuse que lo hise sin permiso.**

**Sin mas interrupciones comenzemos **

"rompiendo las reglas" prologo

-estoy aburrida-grito un chica de 18 años pelo castaño y ojos café

-¡y crees que yo no!-le respondio una chica peliroja de 18 años-estoy tan aburrida y tan hambrienta que te comería, ariel-

-wow wow estoy alagada pero no me gustas de esa forma rebeca- dice Ariel con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-no malpienses tonta ! El único que de verdad me lo comería seria al capitán america *¬*-

-¡me podrían aser el grandísimo favor de serar la boca que no ven que intento interceder una llamda de SHIELD para saber donde esta loki!-dice un muchacha peli rubia con unos audífonos y moviendo unas palaquitas a un aprarato de radio de esos de ejercito

-okey samanta- dijieron ambas chicas

-oigan oigan oiagan miren esto-dice una morana mientras trabieza con sis pies y cay al suelo-auuuu

-jajajajaj deverias tener mas cuidado sofia jajajajajaja-dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse- bueno que decias

-ah.. si encontré esto!- ensenadoles una pagina en su computadora

-ooooooooh- dijieron al uniso las tres

-como rayos le hace miko* para conseguir una entrevista con la avengers*¬*- dice o babea Ariel- un momento como es eso que mi tony esta saliendo con pepper esa arpía Ò.Ó

-te soprende?-dice samanta- tu no lo conoces asi que no puedes enojarte si el sale con otras personas y-

-asi que no te enojarias si en la entrevista que hiso miko loki dijiera que se ciente muy atraído hacia tony-dice una sonriente sofia mientras valacea su compu en la cara de samanta- neeee samanta?

-dame eso maldita!-agarandolo bruscamente-QUE?¡ como rayos le puede gusta tony…QUE CARAJO TIENE DE INTERESANTE TONY?!

-es un super millonario con una bonita cara y un sensual cuerpo super genio ¿Qué no tiene de interesante?-dice Ariel

-ESO SE PUEDE VER TODOS LOS DIAS!-grita samanta

-de echo no creo-dice rebeca

-shhh cállate esto se esta poniendo bueno-la chutea sofia

-mira a mi no me chutes sofia¬¬-

-si te quiero chutir pues lo hare asi que shhh-le refuta sofia

-no tu shhh-

-no tu shhhh-

-SE PUEDEN CALLLAR TODAS- grita otra chica media adormilada y enojada por ser despertada brutalmente con el escandolo- ESTA TENIENDO UN SUENO FABULOSO CON MI NICK FURY

-¿QUE CARAJO LE VEZ A NICK FURY AMANDA?- dicen las cuatro integrantes de este quintento de dementes

-ooooh que es lo que no le veo-dice la chica que responde al nombre de amanda- bueno por que rayos están peleando

-resumiendo-comienza sofia- Ariel y samanta están peliando por alparecer loki se siente atraído asi tony

-obio, prosiguedice mientras asienta amanda

-y yo estoy peliando por que rebeca me esta chutiando ¬¬-

- tu empesaste-

-SUFICCIENTE….. ahora lo importante miko hiso una entrevista de Nick fury-dice una emocionada amanda

-estas enferma-

-y tu no Ariel-

-mmmhhh- dicen las demás

-son un caso perdido –mientras se toma un poco que agüita (XD)

-OIGAN!-

-QUE PSAS SOFIA?-

-sabian que miko hiso unas reglas de convivencia en la torre de los avengers-

-a pocooooo-

-asi es-dice sofia

-geniaaaaaaaaal-

-p-podrian dejar de hablar todas al mismo tiempo me esta dando miedito T-T

-lo sentimos es que asi se ahorra dialago la floja que escribe esto…. Asi es chicos nuestra escritora es una floja(ni es para tanto ¬-¬)-

-acaban de romper la cuarta barrera? ….. no no no no mejor no me respondan- dice mientras mira con terror a las otras- bueno a lo que hiba miren estas reglas osea nadie seria tan tonto o demente para entrar el cuarto de black widow

-mmmm yo si- dice Ariel con orgullo

-aja-

-no me crees rebeca-

-siendo sincera no te apuesto a que no puedes romper ninguna de estas reglas-

-eso no suena tan mal-

-uuuuuh me gusta cuando pones esa cara-dice una animada samanta

-ami no significa que luego debe sacarlas de la cárcel y borrar el crimen que hisieron-

-no seas aguafiestas eso solo paso una vez amanda-

-como sea ¬¬ con una es suficiente-

-a lo que iva hasta que ustedes dos risuenas me interumpieran- mirándolas con cierto enfando-que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuestas nosotras cinco-

-de que se trataría sofia-

-simple mi querida rebeca-

-nada bueno sale de tu boca cuando dices mi querida "ponga nombre de quien sea de este gupo de dementes"-

-me vas a dejar continuar si o no samanta- después de un leve asentamiento departe de samanta- bueno continuo lo que me referia es por que no rompemos las reglas –

- aromperlas te refieres aaaa?-

-facil mi querida Ariel … y no te atrevas a interrumpirme samanta-mandandole una mirada de avertencia- lemos las reglas de convivencia que escribió miko y la rompemos cada una a cada quien le toca una aver quien es la mas valiente-

- y que apostaríamos- dice rebeca interesada en el asunto

-quien haga rompa todas las reglas que le toco decidirá a quien secuestrar y las otras las tendrán que ayudar-

-aaaaaah- dicen las demás pensando a quien secuestrar( si estoy demente demándame si quieren)

- asi que dicen chicas le entran o no- dice sofia mientras pone una mano al centro

- si por que no-

-estoy de acuerdo con ariel por que no- dice rebeca

-podria ser iunteresante- dice samanta

-tu que piensas amanda le entras o no?- dice sofia en modo sugestvo

-algo va terminar mal pero le entro-

En alguna parte de la torre de los avengers

-aaaahhghg-

-que pasa tony-

- no lo se cap ciento que acaban de poner mi sentencia de muerte –

**No tienes ni idea bueno espero que les aiga gustado por favor dejen sus rewius cualquier cosa sirve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos mis lectores de este fic espero que estén bien y que tengan ganas de seguir leyendo este fic pero primero lo primero lo siento por no subir tan seguido es que tengo unos problemas de escuela proyectos finales y todo eso, sin más que decir continuamos**

**Recordatorio los personajes no son míos son de sus creadores no hago esta historia con fines lucros solo con el objetivo de entretenerlos.**

Capítulo 1: samanta

_Expediente de Samanta Green Benet_

_Fecha de nacimiento- 19 de enero de 1996_

_Lugar de nacimiento- Inglaterra, Mánchester trasladada a estados unidos a los 7 años_

_Edad-18_

_Sexo-femenino_

_Padre- Maximiliano Green_

_Madre- Samanta Benet_

_Hermana mayor – Isabel Green Vernet_

_Relaciones-ninguna_

_Ocupación-estudiante – lingüística_

_Promedio- 9.6_

_Expediente médico- ninguna enfermedad letal ni terminal_

_Expediente policiaco- ningún percance_

**Le el expediente de la chica que tiene enfrente unas cinco veces aun sin creer que esta, según él, niña pudiera terminar en el helicarpel por una acciones ilícitas contra los vengadores, pero aquí se encuentra sentada enfrente de el ,en el cuarto de interrogatorios con mayor seguridad ya que se le considera un peligro.**

- a ver señorita me podría explicar como una chica que es considerada la mejor de su clase se metió un problema como este con los vengadores y otras chicas que-

- si quiere que les diga su nombre ahórreselo agente clouson no soy chismosa

-bien-intentando no tocar el tema que le pidieron investigar directamente- bueno me podría decir cómo se metió en esta situación

- mmm bien pero no diré nombres así que las clasificare-dice mientras se cruza de brazo y con un dedo se golpea suavemente la barbilla-okey así se "llamaran" chica S(Sofía), chica R(rebeca), chica AR (Ariel)y chica AM (Amanda)

- ¿ar y am?- dice con una ceja levantada por la confusión

- no me juzgue ¬¬

Coulson ase una señal de dejar todo en paz y se acomoda para oír la el relato de samanta

-bueno creo que todo empezó cuando salimos de nuestra casa vivimos en una casa rentada que pagamos entre las cinco

Flashback punto de vista de samanta

Nosotros salimos con unas hojas en mano ya con nuestra pequeña apuesta(cuando no está subrayado es en tiempo actual)

- ¿apuesta?-

-una apuesta es la acción de apostar para conseguir o ganar algo de las personas que apostaron ya sabe la definición o me traigo un diccionario, pero claro tendría que desencadenarme y sacar de aquí-

-me refiero ¿a qué apuesta? -

-¿sabe quién es miko?- el agente ase un leve asentimiento-bueno miko hiso unas reglas de convivencia en la torre de los avengers , así que chica S nos propuso hacer una pequeña apuesta a ver quién las rompía, con las reglas típicas cumples todos los retos sin que te atrapen y en menos de 24hr si eres capturado quedas fuera-

- y les pareció buena idea?-

-estábamos aburridas y no teníamos nada mejor que hacer …bueno el punto es que teníamos que romperlas, quien completara su parte e hiciera "el trago de la victoria" ganaría-

- ¿"el trago de la victoria"?- recalca notablemente confundido

-si alguna de nosotras termina sabrá que es- el agente la mira insatisfecho con su respuesta pero no vuelve a preguntar- bueno puedo continuar con mi historia-

-de acuerdo -

-bueno como iba diciendo-

Nosotras íbamos caminando aun lugar un café internet para encontrarnos con una amiga que no diré nombre así que la llamaremos elapink100 (XD me gusta meter personas) una fanática de Black Widow ella sabe meterse y salir de los sistemas de alguien tan rápido que no te darías cuenta

-No me mires así ,ella no se ha metido a nada de SHIELD-

Queríamos saber si ella podría dar no unos planos para entrar y salir de la torre para lograr nuestra apuesta sin que nadie se enterrara

-y que dices nos ayudas-

-mmmm de acuerdo Sofía (coulson solo oye sus acrónimos) deme unos segundos para imprimirle los planos-mientras se regresa a la computadora enfrente de ella y tecleaba - pero cuando termine debe prometerme algo

-qué cosa?-

-me tiene que traer un arma de Black Widow –

-wow quiere que cometan suicidio-

-es lo mismo que dijimos pero…-

-quieres que cometamos suicidio- menciona con cierto temor Amanda- ni si quiera tony aria es ridiculez

-quieren los planos sí o no-

-bien pero si nos mata te perseguiremos como fantasma- menciona Ariel

-me parece justo – se oyó un sonido que indicaba que los planos ya estaban imprimidos- de acuerdo yo diría que se subieran por los ductos de ventilación pero a Clint le gusta estar ahí, así que tenga cuidado otra compuerta es la puesta lateral o las salidas de emergencia nadie pasa por ahí pero tendrán que subir un montón de escaleras si quieren puedo apagar los sistemas de vigilancia solo por 30 min antes de que se den cuenta seria 15 para entrar y 15 para salir yo le sugeriría que estuviera solo una hora así que debe darse prisa con lo que sea que se los ocurra

-gracias elapink100- dice Sofía mientras tomas los planos-adiós te llamaré si necesitamos algo

-si pero no se olviden de mi arma-

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos enfrente de la torre pero antes de entrar teníamos que decidir quién aria sus retos para mi desgracia me toco a mi hacerlos

-y luego se hiso todo el alboroto no?-dice coulson con un poco de pesadez, y se confirmó al ver el leve asentimiento de samanta con una mueca de acompañamiento- me podría decir exactamente como sucedió

-si no hay de otra…-

Entre a la torre por la puerta de entrada quería parecer lo más normal posible camine hasta el ascensor de lo más normal

-hey detengan el ascensor!- después que detuviera el ascensor me arrepentí de hacerlo pues hay estaba mi primer objetivo Pepper pots

-oh gracias… - me vio para arriba y abajo creo que intentándome reconocer- eres nueva?

- aah si acabo de integrarme aquí-

- bueno, si vas a trabajar aquí creo que sería bueno que cambiaras tu atuendo a uno no lo sé más presentable- arpía

-bueno la verdad no quiero nada muy formar creo que parecería de cincuenta años… claro sin ofender- pepper me miraba entre el odio y la indignación

-bueno con unos ajuste creo quedara de acuerdo a su edad- me dijo con una sonrisa forzada y yo pensando _si las miradas mataran hombre estaría muerta_

-bueno como la veo usted no creo que esos concejos ayuden mucho-

-un momento señorita le dijo a pepper pots lo que creo que le dijo- miro a la señorita de enfrente entre aterrado y confundido

-era parte del reto uno de los retos que me tocaban… le juro que estaba rezando para que el ascensor se detuviera y creo que me escucharon

El ascensor se detuvo pepper creo que estaba a punto de horacarme pero antes de bajarme completamente toco varios botones del ascensor cuando lo hice pepper me miro como si estuviera loca y yo solo me despide con la mano. Mientras iba así mi siguiente objetivo tachaba de mi carpeta "molestar a coulson o pepper"

-a mi o a pepper?-

-lea las reglas ay viene una que no debemos molestarlos- lo dice tratado de defenderse un poco- ahora puedo continuar

-prosiga-

Bueno mi primer reto completado y con éxito, no mentiré hacer eso fue genial, luego de eso fui hasta el piso donde había un monto de computadoras y cosas así supuse que era el laboratorio de tony me senté en una de las computadoras y entre con la cuenta de tony

-alto como conseguiste la cuenta de tony-

-la fan de black widow- con un tono de lo más obvio del mundo, mientras que el agente coulson ase un ademan para que continúe

En donde iba… así bueno entre a la computadora con la cuenta de tony y expía una de las muchas de las carpetas de hay

-y copiaste y mandaste un montón de fotos a diferentes cuentas de correo- dice tony star que acaba de entrar a la habitación para mirar de más cerca a la criminal- verdad?

-que puedo decir una oportunidad de esta solo pasa una vez en la vida de alguien- menciona con autosuficiencia y orgullosa de que lo hiciera

-lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué mandaste una imagen del bulldog con un parche que tenía a Nick fury?-

-ese era el reto tony, bueno la regla dice que tú no tienes que hacer eso pero mientras crean que fuiste tú se cumple el reto-

-interesante-

- bueno señorita samanta puede continuar con su relato-

-está bien como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpiera-

Después de mandar la imagen, me fui rápidamente de ahí para no causar sospechas ni nada por el estilo fui uno, por las escaleras , uno de los pisos más grandes específicamente donde estaba Thor y le mostré unos programas de digimon ya saben por qué se parece a pokemon

-oooh donde se encuentran estas fantásticas creaturas señorita- él me había preguntado asombrado hay casi no hago el reto por la cara de niño abriendo su regalo de navidad que puso…. Casi

-creo que bruce o Steve saben dónde encontrarlas si no pregúntela tony-

- de acuerdo- dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar a cualquiera de ustedes y yo tachaba de mi lista los retos que tenía que hacer seguí caminado hasta llegar al lugar más peligroso sobre la faz de la tierra la habitación de natasha

-debes estar bromeando- dice tony con un tono de incredulidad- no pensaste meterte a la habitación natasha verdad?

-es el reto que me toco además que tenía que conseguir el arma para elapink100 , y me digiero que si la conseguí sin ser atrapada no tenía que hacer los demás retos-

-como cuantos retos tenías que hacer señorita?-

-entre diez y quince es que diferente a cada una-

-bueno continúe la historia por favor-

- de acuerdo agente coulson …-

Bueno no creo que sea necesario recalcar que debes entrar con la mayor discreción posible al cuarto de natasha así que con mucho cuidado entre y busque con la mirada una de las armas de ella cuando la encontré la agarre rápidamente lo malo es que activo el sistema de seguridad que tenía planteado la arma y pues tuve que irme corriendo como si el diablo me perseguí lo cual no es muy alejado a la realidad, bueno natasha me encontró y al notarme con el arma se puso como fiera y me persiguió hasta quede atrapada entre Clint y ella

-niña por tu propio bien dame esa arma- me dijo mientras me apuntaba con la suya

-es mejor que le hagas caso- dijo Clint mientras tensaba el arco

-que aquí no les importa la vida o qué onda?- grite desperrada mientras le quitaba el seguro al arma y le apuntaba a natasha

-wow wow wow le disparates a natasha?-

-qué? No , estoy loca pero no tanto-

-en serio niña nos vas apuntar a nosotros que somos asesinos entrenados- menciona Clint con su tono de superioridad

-tienes razón aun que te dispare a uno el otro me derivara verdad?- estaba haciendo tiempo mientras le ponía el seguro el arma, luego me saque la chamarra y envolví el arma entre ella- tengo un pregunta esta arma esta echa de titanio o acero?

-titanio- me respondió con sencillez mientras miraba cada uno de mis movimientos

- o que bien- al terminar de decir el arma la arroje a la ventana que estaba a mi lado izquierda rompiéndola en el acto mientras la pistola caía afuera en ese momento sonó la alarma de incendios y me fui en chinga a la salida pero me capturaron.

- y así llegó aquí-

-sí creo que oí a natasha refunfuñando sobre un arma que buscamos por horas y no aparece en ningún lugar-

-lo más seguro tony, es que ya se la hayan llevado-

-¿Quiénes señorita samanta?-

-quien más agente coulson, solo unas chicas dementes que creme no se detendrán hasta lograr su cometido-

En el "café club" un café internet muy popular entre fanáticos de superhéroes se encuentran cinco chicas sentadas

-haber si entendí samanta fue capturada- dice Ela (elapink100) con un tono de angustia

-sip pero antes de ser capturada lanzo esto a la ventana donde estábamos- dice Amanda mientras le pasa una chamarra

- wow chica inteligente-dice ela mientras mira la arma de natasha con sumo cuidado- solo por eso la seguiré ayudando

-qué bueno que dices eso porque necesitaremos un monto de cosas- dice Sofía con un tono enigmático

-bueno como hay dicen … si lo quieres lo obtienes- dice ela con una sonrisa media malévola

En el helicardier

-achu-

-salud tony….te estas engripando- dice Steve con un tono de preocupación

-espero que no-

**Y esto por mi cuenta espero que les amiga gustado no se olviden de comentar cualquier comentario es bien recibido si tiene ideas o retos o momentos graciosos que usted en crean que sean buenos mándemelos también**


End file.
